1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an appliance to correct an ingrown toe nail.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Over the years considerable effort has been directed to the making and improvement of appliances to correct ingrown toe nails.
Correction is accomplished by applying to a toe nail an appliance which extends thereacross and has under curved tip portions forming hooks to engage the underside of the corner portions of a toe nail and exert an upward force to cause the nail to grow straight outwardly in a naturally correct position.
The following are representatives of prior art patents disclosing various related appliances.
E. E. Stedman in his 1872 U.S. Pat. No. 132,872 discloses and arcuate spring which overlies a toe nail engaging the corners thereof and apply an uplifting force. The spring has to be of a length to fit the nail.
T. L. Marvel in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,213,673 shows a spring member engaging the corners of a toe nail having a reversely curved member extending thereacross exerting a lifting force. This member must be of a length to fit the nail.
G. W. Smith in his 1923 U.S. Pat. No. 1,451,311 shows an extensible device formed of a pair of flat overlapping resilient members deformed to exert an upward force on the corners of a toe nail.
H. S. Armagost in his 1946 U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,547 shows a substantially U-shaped wire having looped ends to engage the corners of a toe nail, the loops being adapted to having end portions dig into the nail for anchorage.
V. A. Gifford in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,032 shows a serpentine wire spring to adjustably extend across a toe nail and engage the corners thereof.